


in a place no one knows

by Clarmyr



Series: Poems From The Heart [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>warning: sort of creepy poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a place no one knows

In a place no one knows

 A young man moans and groans

Covered in blood and a gash in his chest

He coffs up some blood and then dies


End file.
